1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a modular jack adapted for receiving a complementary mating plug.
2. Description of the Related Art
TW Pat. No. 576571 discloses a modular jack receiving a mating plug therein. The modular jack includes an insulating housing defining a receiving cavity opened forwardly so as to run through a front face of the housing. The receiving cavity exposes to an exterior by penetrating an upper wall of the housing so as to form a wide opening surrounded by four frame members. The frame member adjacent to the front face splits downwardly so as to define a notch communicating with the receiving space and leaves a pair of stopping portions at opposite sides. The mating plug is inserted into the receiving cavity of the housing and includes a locking section located in the opening, wherein the locking section has a resilient arm projecting toward the notch and a pair of blocking portions engaged with the stopping portions to maintain the mating plug received in the receiving cavity.
When the mating plug is withdrawn from the receiving cavity, the resilient arm is pressed downward and temporarily received in the notch, meanwhile, the blocking portion moves downward with the resilient arm and releasing from the stopping portion. As the stopping portion has a pre-determined thickness to keep its intensity, the blocking portion needs to move a corresponding distance. However, the locking section is made from plastic material, the flexibility of the spring arm can not be maintained after multiple usages, and the blocking portions perhaps can not move the corresponding distance to releasing from the blocking portion. Hence, an electrical connector which can solve the problem is needed.